<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idiot by americangentleman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395739">idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman'>americangentleman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, albert dasilva/racetrack higgins - Freeform, i love ralbert please they deserve happiness, racetrack higgins - Freeform, ralbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>race is an absolute mess when albert simply breathes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins &amp; Albert DaSilva, Ralbert - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>race and albert did typical boy things. most of it was play fighting and making fun of each other. </p><p>albert was significantly taller than race was, but that didn't stop him from stealing his cap. he'd snatch it when albert was distracted by talking to another newsie, and dash off. he'd climb up onto a table of where ever they were and hold it above his head. </p><p>albert would run after him, seemingly frustrated. "give it back!" he shouted jumping up and trying to grab it. race giggled, placing his own hat on alberts head and alberts hat on his head.</p><p>"'looks bett'a on me," he stuck his tongue out, twirling his unlit cigar between his fingers. he then began mocking his friend, pretending he was holding a broom stick and saying dumb things albert typically would say.</p><p>albert pouted, hating how races hat flattened his hair. "nothin' looks good on you idiot," albert joked, pulling race off the table harshly and tackling him to the floor.</p><p>no hard feelings, only an eruption of laughter from the two of them, wrestling for each other's hats. </p><p>later that night they'd end up at the lodging house if they weren't there already. on days albert didn't want to go home they'd share a bed and fall fast asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>just guys being dudes, right?</p><p>~~<br/>"yous got a cruuush?" crutchie leaned over races's shoulder. race had been writing alberts name on the table, zoning out on the conversations around him. </p><p>race jumped, "what? no!" he scolded and moved over so the crip could sit."what makes ya think that?!" he defended.</p><p>crutchie rolled his eyes and pointed at the table, "i may not be able to walk, but i ain't stupid."</p><p>race but down on his lip, not having time to say another word before a familiar red head began approaching them. </p><p>"racer! you'll nev'a guess what i saw today!" albert called, halfway across the room.</p><p>race panicked, desperately erasing the table. when it wouldn't completely fade he tried playing it cool by covering it with his arm and showing a nervous smile.</p><p>"what's up?" race chuckled, rubbing his neck. albert noticed the familiar nervous habit and sat down. </p><p>"somethin' wrong racer?" albert asked with a soft expression, resting his hand on races arm.</p><p>race felt his face heat up even more. "nothin'!" he stuttered. "tell us what happened!"</p><p>albert laughed. "i was sellin' my last pape..." </p><p>race seemed to zone out at some point, entranced by how albert looked, he was a sweaty, dirty mess from the summers sweltering heat.  it it never changed his mood. he was on one hell of an exasperated trip of a story. race loved how his face lit up when he was teinte him about his day. and how his smile perfectly shaped his face and how his eyes squinted when he was laughing. albert wasn't typically a very open boy compared to a lot of them but he did have as much as a big personality as race did. they were perfect for each other.</p><p>as best friends of course.</p><p>"...then she fell off the damn chair and got the goons afta me! so i ran all the way here! chase of my life?" albert finished his big event of the day. "ain't that great?"</p><p>race blinked out of his trance and laughed, pretending like he heard everything and was totally not focused on how gorgeous his friend was. that was not what he was doing.</p><p>"what happened to ya today?" albert asked. "how was brooklyn?"</p><p>"i didn't go ta brooklyn today. 'sold with the little ones. nothin' much but saw an old dude trip over a crack and face plant," he snickered. albert nudged him, laughing along.</p><p>"yous in a good mood," crutchie leaned over to see albert. "yous said more words than i thought you could!" </p><p>"aw shut it! you jus' happen to be 'round when i talk," albert shot back.</p><p>"he nev'a shuts up," race stuck his tongue out.</p><p>that was something albert noticed he did a lot. it was cute.</p><p>~~<br/>it was raining heavily but the boys carried on their work. race decided he didn't want to walk to brooklyn that day and stuck around with albert.</p><p>they were soaked but carried on through it. they needed the money. </p><p>race caught albert staring at him from time to time but thought nothing of it. he was probably freezing—he had no sleeves of course he was cold! </p><p>"ladies find ya hotter when your curls are glued to yous face," albert teased. "no wonder yous almost finished."</p><p>"would you buy from me?" race stuck his tongue out, placing his unlit cigar in his mouth.</p><p>"definitely," albert smirked, taking the cigar and running off to finish his selling his last few papers. </p><p>race froze in his tracks. through the cold he felt his face light on fire. he didn't know how to process what just happened. did albert just call him hot?</p><p>race thought he was going to pass out right then and there until a lady walked up to him and offered to buy his last paper.</p><p>race felt a bubbly sensation flow over him when he looked over to his friend, who made eye contact with him and still had the same smirk on his face.</p><p>damn you, albert desliva.</p><p>they walked back to the lodging house together, race still a flustered mess. he gripped to his bag tightly as they walked quietly. races cigar hung out of alberts mouth still, but he made no attempt to take it back.</p><p>when they arrived everyone seemed to be playing around in the lounging room, doing their own thing. </p><p>"you think i'm hot?" race finally said as they sat on the leather sofa, a smirk on his face now. </p><p>alberts heart seemed to stop this time. thankfully they weren't standing or he would've fallen over. "i said that?"</p><p>"implied," race leaned up against his friend. </p><p>"ooh, so you want me to call ya hot?" albert responded.</p><p>both were now blushing messes, but refused to let the other know about the butterflies crawling on their skin.</p><p>"get that damn smirk off your face, yous makin' me feel weird." race wasn't even racing his friend to know his facial expression. he didn't want to face albert or he'd notice just how panicked he was. gosh was he being bold.</p><p>"feel weird?" albert cocked an eyebrow. race fell down on to alberts lap, a bright smile on his face. </p><p>"like....like i feel all squirmy!" race covered his face.</p><p>albert was still confused, his confidence sliding into confusion. "squirmy? why?"</p><p>"are ya stupid or what?!" race was a bit impatient with how oblivious the red head was. </p><p>"uh....," albert bit down on his cheek.</p><p>"yous all red, looks like your hair," race commented. suddenly he didn't want to continue their previous conversation.</p><p>"yous is too!" alberts voice went up an octave as he spoke, making race burst out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"'cause i'm facing a pretty boy," race remarked, the cocky grin taking his lips again.</p><p>"wh...who?! me?!" </p><p>"no the ghost next ta ya! dumbass!" race rolled his eyes. "thought we was tellin' each other how we saw each other. you says i was hot and i say yous pretty!"</p><p>"i hate you," albert pouted. </p><p>"i like you," race said back, not even saying it quietly. </p><p>alberts eyes widened. "the hottest boy i've ever seen—gotta crush on me?!" </p><p>race was a bit taken back by the unclear response, his smile fading to a frown. </p><p>albert realized this and was quick to answer. "i like ya too, idiot."</p><p>"oh, ok. cool," race challenged, giving him a dull response.</p><p>this pissed albert off and he tugged on his friends soaking shirt and leaned down until their lips met. race was shocked at first, startled by the sudden touch. but he kissed back, pulling alberts hat off so his hands could tangle in the damp red hair. </p><p>the boys were hooting and hollering in the background at the scene, but it didn't affect them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>